Rose Garden
by Quinn the archer
Summary: Team RWBY is minding their own business when they come across strange men with stranger poses. how will they cope? not a RubyXOscar fic, sorry for the confusion. rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Jojo's Bizarre adventure belongs Hirohiko Araki**

 **AN at the end of chapter 2**

Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna walked through the halls of Beacon academy. They had been studying in the library and were heading back to their dorm room. Ruby was talking excitedly about their trip to Forever Fall forest next week when Blake saw someone she didn't recognize walking down another hallway

"Ruby hush" she said raising her hand

"what?" Ruby said confused, not lowering her voice at all

"do you recognize that man?" she said pointing to the stranger

The man was wearing a red coat and had black hair tied up in columns sticking out from his head. His back was to the girls, so any other traits were invisible

"no? do you think he's a teacher?"

"I think we would of seen them by now if he was a teacher. What do you think he's doing here if he's not?"

"maybe he's somebody's parent here for a visit?"

"I think we should follow him" said Blake

"um, why?"

"I can't describe it but there's something off about him"

"do you think he's a bad guy?"

"maybe?"

"then let's follow him!"

The girls then set of following the strange man at a distance. Blake noted after a while that he was making his way to the teacher's quarters. Could he actually be a teacher? Was this for a parent-teacher conference? Something more nefarious? Her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby grabbing her shoulder

"Blake is this you?"

"who else would I be?"

"I can't see anything in this hallway, It's too dark!"

Ruby was right, the lights in the hallway lights were turned off after 10pm and this section had no windows. Blake hadn't noticed because of her night vision but it was almost completely dark. But that was wrong. How was the stranger unaffected by the dark? He didn't walk like a human that couldn't see, slowly and cautiously, he walked with as much confidence as he had in the light. Could he be a faunus? Could that hair mean he was a porcupine faunus? Was he here for her? That last question made Blake wish she had called her weapon to her. She stopped her line of questioning when she saw him stop to knock on a door.

The door opened, casting light into the hallway, temporarily blinding Blake.

"good evening Mr. Avdol, what brings you here?" asked Professor Goodwitch

"just Avdol will suffice Ms. Goodwitch. I hope it's alright, but I had nothing to do tonight so I thought I'd come early" said the man named Avdol

"that's fine, come inside" she said

Just before Avdol walked inside Blake saw he was carrying several books she recognized from class in his arms

The door closed, and the girls were left in darkness

"do- do you think was prof. Goodwitch's boyfriend?" asked Ruby

"no Ruby, I don't think so. He was carrying Beacon text books. I think he was a huntsman"

"but what was he doing with the professor?"

"I don't know but we can assume he's not a threat if professor Goodwitch was expecting him"

"So . . . mission accomplished?" Ruby asked

"yes Ruby, mission accomplished" Blake said with a small smile


	2. Chapter 2

"so you find out anything about Prof. Goodwitch's secret lover?" asked Yang

"for the hundredth time I don't think he is dating Prof. Goodwitch" Blake said with a blush

"I agree, I don't think Prof. Goodwitch would do something so inappropriate as that" added Weiss

"Aw is somebody jealous that somebody else is getting some of Goodwitch Weissy?"

"I don't know what your implying!" said the blushing heiress

"suuure . . . anyways where's my sister gone off to?"

"She went off to do maintenance on her scythe in the workshop"

"that sounds about right. Do you thin- YEE!" Yang said falling to the ground

"why is this floor so slippery!? Yang asked no one in particular

"Probably because it's being cleaned" said Blake, gesturing to the janitor's cart next to a nearby wall

"Oh, désolé mademoiselle, are you alright?" said a silver haired man carrying a wet floor sign

"let me check" Yang said, looking over her hair and outfit "nope, you can live"

"please try to put that sign down in a timely fashion next time . . ." Weiss looked to his name tag "Mr. Polnareff"

"Oui my lady" Polnareff said with a bow

Seemingly satisfied Weiss walked away followed by her teammates after saying goodbye to the janitor

"He seemed nice" Yang said

"Do you remember seeing him before?" asked Blake

"Maybe?" said Yang

"I don't think I've ever seen a janitor at Beacon before" said Weiss

"you wouldn't" said Blake quietly

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Weiss

"nothing ice queen" said Yang good naturedly

Yang stepped between her two teammates and walked them to lunch

Scene break

Ruby leaned over a work bench. She had just finished reattaching the casing to crescent rose and was admiring her darling when she heard a noise to her left.

In the corner of the workshop, seated at a workbench was a large man in a black coat and hat working on his own weapon. Ruby was so focused on her own weapon she must not have heard him come in. She hadn't seen the man before, so she figured he was an upperclassman. He certainly looked much older than seventeen.

She snuck closer to get a better look at his weapon. It looked like a giant handgun with a revolver barrel. The barrel and chamber were a purple metal while the grip was black with a red tassel hanging of it. There was a gold detail between the grip and the chamber. The trigger and trigger guard were also gold. From Ruby's perspective she could see an image of an open-palmed hand on the underside of the handle.

She really wanted to hold the little baby but before she could she was interrupted

"the hell do you want?" the man said sharply

"EEP!" said Ruby, jumping back "I, uh, just wanted to look at your weapon" she said meekly

The man looked at her with an angry stare that seemed his default position for a while before turning back to his weapon

"Get your own" he said finally

"Oh I do have my own, her name's Crescent Rose" she said,flourishing her sweetheart. With satisfaction she noted the newly-oiled shifting mechanism didn't make a sound

The man didn't reply

"so. . . what's your weapon's name?"

After a pause he finally spoke

"Eastwood"

"That's a nice name. . . so what does it do?"

He looked at her blankly

"I mean besides shoot things of course, I meant what does it turn into, yeah, that"

The man turned away and resumed working on his gun

"I guess that's fine, it's not like every weapon need to transform, no matter how cool that would be" she added quietly "I think guns are really cool by themselves, the way there all quiet and still but in a flash they've fired and something been destroyed. My baby is also a high-powered sniper rifle actually" she finished with a smile after getting to say more about her weapon

The man turned to her and opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off

"Jotaro I need to talk to you!" came a voice form across the room

They both turned to see an old man wearing a black turtle neck and a tan coat

*sigh*"I'm coming Jiji" Jotaro said moving his gun into the holster of his third belt

As he past Ruby he looked at her

"what's your name?"

"oh! it's Ruby Rose!" she said kindly

"see you around Ruby" he said before turning away

"ah yeah see you around Jo- Jo. . .?"

"Jotaro" he finished while walking out the door "but Jojo is fine"

Ruby was left alone in the workshop unsure what to do after that conversation

Break

"you seemed rather friendly with that girl" the old man said to Jotaro

Jotaro continued to be silent

"could you finally be experiencing your first crush I wonder" he said smugly

Jotaro remained silent

"you know it's risky, falling in love with someone from another world"

Silence

"your next line will be 'shut up old man! We were just talking!'"

Cricket played in the background

"I really have lost my touch" the old man groaned

"let's just head back to the house" Jotaro finally said

 **Welcome everyone to Rose Garden, my first multi-chapter fic! the end product is intended to be fairly long and to have a Jojo-like story with the RWBY characters playing a major part. I have no Beta reader at this point and any suggestions and criticism is welcome. Updates will vary depending on my work schedule and mental state.**


	3. Chapter 3

Team RWBY walked into professor Goodwitch's combat class. As they sat down Yang saw two men she didn't recognize sitting in the front left-hand corner of the stands. They both wore the beacon uniform but with some alterations. The first wore a black hat with a gold badge that she assumed was his emblem as well as a large black coat that somehow supported a giant gold chain hanging from its collar. The second man wore a white scarf and had needle like earrings.

"oh it's Jojo!" said her sister

"You know them?" asked Blake

"I only know the guy in black, I met him yesterday in the workshop"

"is he a transfer from another school?" asked Weiss

"It's a little early for that" said Blake

"I didn't ask, we kinda only talked about his weapon" said Ruby sheepishly

"What is it?" asked Weiss

"a really big handgun"

"sounds like my kind of guy" Yang said suggestively

"Yang, gross!" said Ruby

Their conversation was cut off by the voice of their professor from the ring

"Mr. Kujo. Mr. Winchester. You two will be fighting first. Please change into your combat gear and proceed to the ring." Said Prof. Goodwitch

Both men approached the ring in their combat gear. Yang saw his gun was indeed big, almost too big for his hands. She really wished somebody had said that out loud, so she could make a joke. She considered making one anyway but then the match started.

Cardin immediately charged forward, bringing his mace up above his head. JoJo reached for his gun.

And threw it into the air.

The gun completed a full rotation and the hovered with the barrel pointed squarely at Cardin and then fired by itself. Cardin moved his mace to block the shot. There was a spark as the bullet collided with the weapon.

And then the mace was driven right into his face

Cardin was knocked back as his mace was knocked out of his hands and into his jaw. Before he composed himself, another shot hit him in the midsection knocking him across a third of the ring just before a third shot sent him flying out of it. Before a fourth could be fired Prof. Goodwitch ended the match.

"Well done Mr. Kujo though next time I would like you to at least lift a finger." She turned to the sprawled out Winchester "Mr. Winchester though your strength is impressive you should not assume you can match every attack thrown at you. That will be all from the two of you, return to your seats."

JoJo walked off to the changing room without a word while Cardin limped after him, staring daggers into the back of his hair/hat.

"that was so awesome! How did he do that?" her little sister cried

"He obviously has a telekinesis semblance like Prof. Goodwitch" said Weiss matter-of-factly

"though why did he use it to hold his gun for him instead of just throwing Cardin around?" asked Blake

Yang thought for a moment and decided there was only one way to find out

"Let's go ask him" she said, already walking over to the boys locker room

"Ms. Xiao Long! You and Mr. Lie will be up next." called Prof. Goodwitch

"right. still in class" Yang mumbled, turning and making her way to the girls locker room

Teams RWBY and JNPR ended up having a showdown, a member of each fighting a member of the other. They were congenially eating with the other team in the cafeteria and comparing each other's performances. While Yang was walking back to their table she spied the two men from earlier sitting in an empty corner table

"hey, Rubes, what did you say your friend's name was?"

"I don't remember but he said I can call him Jojo"

Weiss and Nora tuned in at the strange and kind of cute name. Yang was more concerned with how the very large man had decided to give out a nickname to her very young sister.

"oh really? What else did this man say?" she said somewhat sharply

"um, not much else" Ruby said, suddenly nervous

"Well why don't I go over there and get some more words out of him" Yang said before heading over to their table

Ruby quickly got up, sensing her sister was about to do something foolish, and was followed by Weiss and Nora. Weiss wanted to learn more about these new arrivals while Nora sensed the same thing as Ruby and didn't want to miss any of it.

JoJo was eating a steak with a side of green beans while the man next to him was eating pasta. From his side he saw a woman approaching them.

"are you JoJo?" asked the blonde, last name Xiao long if he remembered rightly

Jotaro was slightly disturbed that she knew his nickname, but he relaxed when he saw Ruby come up behind her

"to my friends" he said

"and what am I supposed to call you" she asked, crossing her arms

She was pissed off and given Ruby's presence and his nickname, she was probably feeling protective of her friend. What a pain.

"Kujo Jotaro" he said finally

"and why does my sister get to call you JoJo?" she said in a tone he was frankly getting sick of

"Yang be nice" said Ruby. She was ignored

Jotaro made to stand, tired of the conversation, when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Would you like to join us" his friend asked the girls

Yang blinked, seeming to notice the other man for the first time

"I didn't get your name" she asked

"Noriaki Kakyoin. JoJo and I are new here and we didn't feel comfortable sitting with anyone. We would appreciate the company." He said with a small smile

The blonde seemed to deflate a little and quietly agreed, Ruby seemed happy her apparent sister wasn't going to start anything while the ginger was pouting for some reason. The white-haired girl sat down without comment.

Kakyoin fielded most of the questions from the girls, responding with half-truths when needed and asking about the girls in turn. Weiss was the heiress to the SDC he'd been hearing about and Yang was indeed Ruby's sister, the last girl Nora drifted off after a while, seemingly bored with peaceful conversation.

"so why haven't we seen you around Beacon before? Asked Ruby

"We actually only enrolled here two weeks ago, and we've been in night classes until now"

"night classes?" asked the heiress "since when does Beacon have such a thing?"

"JoJo and I never attended combat school before. We've been taking night classes to catch up before attending regular classes with all of you"

"why would they allow that?" asked Weiss

Jotaro did not sweat as the girls continued to pelt them with questions. he was, however, getting worried Kakyoin was revealing too much about them and their situation

"JoJo and I are a special case. The headmaster seemed intrigued by our semblances" he said coolly

"you mean what JoJo used in combat class?" asked Ruby

"yes we both have telekinetic abilities, though JoJo's is much stronger than mine"

"Yours is useful as well" he interjected recalling the many times his Stand had saved them

"ooh what are you hiding carrot top?" Yang asked

He paused for a minute "why don't I show you" he said and began staring at his pasta

Unseen to the girls, and all other non-stand users, green tendrils began catching and binding around the pasta causing it to rise up into the air. Suddenly the pasta constricted forming the figure of a woman. To the girls it must have looked like quite the trick.

"not bad kaky- kakyou . . ." Yang seemed to falter a little bit

"Kakyoin" he finished for her "and I'm not finished yet"

The pasta woman became more detailed, gaining a side ponytail, a skirt and a thin sword. From a distance it looked like the white girl as she looked in combat class

"looks like you have an admirer ice queen" Yang said, nudging her friend with her elbow

"it is an impressive feat Mr. Kakyoin" Weiss said, pointedly ignoring Yang

Pasta Weiss gave real Weiss a curtsey

"can you do me carrot-top?" Yang asked

"I don't think spaghetti can do your hair justice Yang" Kakyoin said calmly

"yeah and you'd probably need some turtle-linguini for the rest of me" Yang said with a wink

The fuck is she talking about?

"she means tortellini" Ruby said helpfully

Ah

"so why didn't either of you go to combat school before now?" asked Weiss

Star Platinum put its hand on Kakyoin's shoulder

"we both didn't need to before now" Kakyoin said coolly

"what do you mean?" asked Ruby

"Kakyoin" Jotaro said flatly. It was time to end this interrogation

Kakyoin looked at him and got his meaning. He looked sad but nodded anyway

"I'm afraid JoJo and I have to go girls. It was nice meeting you all"

"but you haven't finished eating" Ruby said

Kakyoin looked down at his almost untouched spaghetti. The pasta then leaped into his mouth and was pulled down his throat without being chewed. All with the help of Hierophant Green of course but the girls couldn't see that.

He and Kakyoin then left the cafeteria with Kakyoin wiping of his face and apologizing to the girls

"What's on your mind" Kakyoin asked as they made their way to their apartments

"you were giving out too much information. You could've just said we were transfer students."

"that would have lead to them asking where we transferred from, and then more opportunities to demonstrate our ignorance of this world"

"then you didn't have to answer. If we tell them little then they can fill in the rest with something that makes sense. We shouldn't be exposing so much of ourselves to people we don't know"

"you seemed to know Ruby" he said with a grin

Dammit

"I met her last night while I was finishing Eastwood. She seemed honest"

"as did her friends" Kakyoin added

"what's your point?" he was getting annoyed

"Your too paranoid. We're not in Egypt, we don't need to worry about people having some backstory-activated Stand. Relax and open up to some people while we're here"

Jotaro sighed. Kakyoin was right, he had been cagey since they arrived to this new world. He needed to relax

It wasn't like there were any Stand users on Remnant.

 **A/N: and they lived happily ever after.**

 **I took some feedback from a few reviews and I hope it shows. I currently don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. If anyone wants to volunteer then pm me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'd by DiRunner**

Jotaro was poised in a handstand on top of a high bar. He let his legs fall back and felt the wind whip against his ears as he swung downward. As his legs came up on the other side he pulled and launched himself up, releasing the bar and pulling his legs into him as he simultaneously reached forward. He sailed in an arc over the bar and caught it as he started to fall. He rose up into another handstand and fell backward again, this time flinging himself forward. He did a complete somersault in the air and then landed feet first on to the crash pad.

As the world came back into focus he became aware that he was being watched. Looking behind him, he saw a black-clad girl pretending to focus on her sword forms. She was a member of Ruby's team if he remembered correctly. He kept her attention in mind while he went to collect Kakyoin. He wished he could stopped being stared at and just train in peace.

He found his friend in a side room of the gym giving a yoga teacher an existential crisis. His red haired comrade doing near impossible poses that it didn't seem humanly possible. Sensing that Jotaro was watching him, Kakyoin relaxed his posture and stood up. Jotaro was already out of the door by the time Kakyoin collected his thing. Without a word, the two stand users washed themselves off and proceeded to Ozpin's tower.

Avdol was finally ready.

" _-become a paragon of order and diligence to enrich all. Everlasting in endurance and unseen by light, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, raise thee._ " Professor Goodwitch finished her chant and Avdol's body gradually stopped glowing.

"How do you feel Mr. Avdol?" Ozpin asked from his desk.

"Stronger. A bit more. . . solid, if that makes sense." Avdol replied, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Your aura is providing structure to your body much like an insect's carapace while also healing your injuries." Professor Goodwitch supplied. "Your aura reserves are above average, but you should still be cognisant of your level in combat. You should also experience reduced joint pain as your body adjusts." She removed her hand from his shoulder as she finished.

"I hope you understand, Mr. Avdol, that you have agreed to be an active huntsman for five years following the completion of your accelerated education here." Ozpin said with a firm expression.

"I do."

"Now that the deed has been done do you feel any regrets?"

Avdol looked away for a moment "No."

Ozpin smiled inquisitively. "Do tell us if you notice any new developments with your body. There's no telling how your Stand may interact with your aura."

Kakyoin, standing opposite Ozpin's desk, spoke up "He may not develop a physical attribute at all. My flexibility and JoJo's strength are both extensions of our Stands' forms, but Magician's Red's shape doesn't relate to it's power."

"And what does Mr. Avdol's Stand look like?" Ozpin asked.

"It's a man-sized, muscular, red, anthropomorphic bird without arms."

"Well then, I suppose we can rule out flight as a possible semblance." Ozpin said, missing Jotaro's annoyed scowl.

"Excuse me," Prof. Goodwitch cut in, "I understood that your Stand, Mr. Kakyoin, is a thin man that somehow fires a flurry of crystal shards. How does that relate to flexibility?"

"My stand is actually a mass of fibers that I arrange into the shape of a man." Kakyoin twisted his torso to the right, almost completing a 360 degree turn before craning his neck to look back at Goodwitch. "My flexibility is a reduced version of my own stands capabilities" he turned himself back around and gave a little bow.

"I see. And what about you Mr. Joestar?"

"I haven't noticed anything like a semblance, though I do feel much stronger than I have in years."

"And you said your "Hermit Purple" was a mass of vines?"

"With thorns, yes. And no, I haven't noticed any of those on me yet."

"That's too bad. It may be that you and Mr. Avdol are developing passive semblances that won't be apparent outside of combat. What of Mr. Polnareff? And where is our new janitor?"

"There was burst pipe in the second-year dorms," Goodwitch answered.

"Ah, well it's a good thing we hired at least one janitor this year," Ozpin said, sipping his mug.

Cardin Winchester stalked through downtown Vale. Ever since that combat class he could tell everyone was laughing at him because of how that new guy beat him. Just thinking about it made his teeth grind! He had almost been knocked out with just three bullets! That was an unfair weapon! That was an unfair semblance! It was just... unfair!

Not even tripping that Arc he-b*** in the hall had made him feel better. Messing with him usually managed to brighten his day but his mood persisted. He wondered how much farther he could push him before he had would get his team involved. If he went to far too fast then he might have to deal with Pyrrha Nikos and that psycho ginger and he didn't want that. Best to wear him down little by little, make him accept it as a part of life before he did anything too extreme. He was just thinking of what such a feat could be when he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck.

"Hey kid, let me show you something cool," a stranger in a dark coat called from an alleyway

That seemed like a good idea.

As he approached, the stranger's hand lashed out and Cardin felt a stinging pain in his cheek.

"F***!" Cardin yelled, jumping away and clutching his face.

"Oh, I barely nicked you, stop whining!" the stranger said mockingly.

"Why did you cut me? How did you cut me? I'm a huntsman in training!" Cardin's normally confident voice shook in disbelief.

"Neat trick right? It's this little blade of mine." He held up a golden arrowhead "This little baby completely ignores aura!"

"That's impossible!" Cardin cried with wounded pride, still clutching his face.

"Your bloody cheek says otherwise" he said with a mocking smirk "Take your hand away from it, I want you to see my handiwork."

Cardin complied and saw that the man held up a woman's compact mirror. To his astonishment he saw that there wasn't any mark on his face, only dried blood, the man looked pleased with himself.

"Looks like your fine after all, maybe this arrow only makes you think you got cut. Why don't you take it. As compensation for this traumatic experience," the stranger smiled a wicked grin.

Shaking his head in confusion, Cardin asked, "Why would you give it to me?"

"Because once a strange man cut me with this blade and then gave it to me. Since then my life became much more exciting" he said with the same persistent smirk.

Cardin gingerly took the blade from the man and watched him walk away with as much pride as he could muster in that moment.

He looked at the arrowhead in his hand. Its slight silver edge glinted in the sunlight. It looked more like a priceless artifact than a weapon. But, a weapon that could slice through aura?

He had a good idea.

Jaune sat in the library staring at a plain cardboard box. He had been staring at this box since finding it in his locker with a note attached.

 _For my best buddy Jaune. Open it soon. I'll know if you don't!_

 _Sincerely you pal,_

 _Cardin Winchester_

Despite what he told his friends, he knew that Cardin had it out for him and he dreaded what was inside it. He also dreaded what Cardin would do if he found out he hadn't opened it. He was trying to figure out what was worse when a red hood appeared next to him.

"Hey Jaune, whatcha doin?" Ruby Rose asked looking over his shoulder.

Jaune jumped back in suprise. Rubbing his hand through his hair, trying to act nonchalant he said, "Oh nothing. Just checking out this present from Cardin," he said as he presented the box to her.

Ruby raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Cardin? Is this one of his bad pranks again?"

"What?! No! What!? Cardin wouldn't do that!" Jaune tried to laugh it off, as if Cardin's repeated attempts to bully him weren't just good natured pranks between friends.

"Jaune." Ruby firmly said. She didn't sound judgmental, only sad for her friend.

Jaune went to open it. "Look, I'll prove it to you" Jaune said and promptly opened the box.

Crying out in pain, Jaune went to grab his face. There was pain in his left cheek. In the box, attached to a spring, was an ornate, gold arrowhead.

Jaune, still in disbelief and clutching his face, yelled in panic. "T-that thing cut me!"

"Jaune, a little arrowhead can't cut through aura. That's crazy!" she said, reaching towards the arrowhead.

Ruby, like many huntsman-in-training, was accustomed to grabbing blades without care for the edge. As such she clasped her hand around the blade and yanked it up.

"Owie!" she yelped.

"See!?" Jaune said. "I'm not crazy!"

Still holding her wounded hand, "Okay maybe we should turn this in to a teacher." Ruby said in a suprisingly weak voice.

"Good idea." said Jaune, gingerly grabbing the arrowhead from where Ruby dropped it.

Ruby and Jaune rushed out of the library and eventually found Professor Goodwitch.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby yelled out to her teacher.

"What is it children?" she said, seemingly annoyed at their noise and running.

"I came up to Jaune and there was this box and he opened it and then his face was cut and then I touched it and my hand was cut and then we-"

"Miss Rose! Please describe your predicament clearly," she said sternly. Then Professor Goodwitch added, "And slowly. Please."

"We found this arrowhead and it cut through our aura." Ruby said quickly.

"That is impossible Ms. Rose," she said flatly in a no nonsense tone.

"But it's true! Show her Jaune!"

"It's true! Here let me show you," Jaune said, opening his hand.

But a shock to both Ruby and Jaune, his hand was empty. There was no sign of the arrowhead.

"Is this a joke Mr. Arc?" Goodwitch said, cocking an eyebrow.

"What!? No! It was right here in my hand!" Jaune trying to sound calm as he tried to explain his dire situation.

"But it did cut us! Look!" she held up her hand to show her cut.

But to make this situation even stranger, there wasn't a wound on her hand. There only remained some dried blood.

Fuming, Professor Goodwitch raised her voice to her students. "Children, this joke has gone from undignified to disgusting! Now, I don't want to hear another word of this or you both will be serving detention!"

Without another word, Ruby and Jaune dejectedly walked to their respective dorms. Both silent as they couldn't explain how entirely odd this was. They were so upset that neither of them noticed the bizarre creature hanging from Jaune's back.

 **a/n: the plot has finally arrived! I have been struggling with moving the plot forward versus continuing the "meet n greet" period of the story. I personally like the part of fanfics where the characters just react to strange situations but I want to balance it with an interesting story. I'm figuring it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy new year everyone! Finally got this in. I really wanted to do this before Christmas but here we are. I can't guarantee that I'm back-back but hopeful the next chapter will come sooner than four months. I'm on eastern standard time so sorry if you've already had your NYEs party.**

Ruby Rose was frantically brushing her teeth. She had slept in and had five minutes before class. Weiss was shouting at her to hurry while the other two waited outside. She spat into the sink, checked herself in the mirror and ran outside. The team barely made it to class on time, but they managed to find their seats before Professor Port could start his lecture. Ruby only managed to stay awake by drawing blueprints of Crescent Rose. She looked over the class and saw team JNPR in the same struggle with consciousness but were lacking their leader. She also noticed that Yang kept giving her strange looks.

"Are you feeling okay sis?" Yang asked, concern written over her face.

"Yeah?" she said. What was Yang getting at?

"Good, it's just. . . it's not like you to not wear your hood when you don't have to." She said.

Huh?

She was wearing her hood. She felt around her shoulder and felt the familiar red fabric. She took out her scroll and took a selfie just to be sure hadn't put on the shower curtain again.

She looked at the scroll and ignored her teammates' confused looks. Yep same red color, same hood, same hand shaped pins- HAND SHAPED!? She did a comedic double take and looked at her scroll again. In place of her cross pins were silver hand-shaped pins with her emblem on the backs. She reached her hand up and felt the metal pins

"this isn't my hood!" Ruby shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yang before Ruby rushed off.

"Did- did your sister just turn into rose petals?" Blake asked.

"I think she did" said Yang.

Ruby burst through her dorm room door and looked towards her bunk. Hanging of her bedpost was her hood, just where she hung it last night. Ruby walked over to it and felt it. It was definitely her hood, it felt just like the one she was wearing, identical except for the pins. But where did this new one come from?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand, accompanied by a shrill voice, grabbing her collar.

"Come on you dolt, we'll be late for our next class!" Weiss said, dragging her out of their dorm. Through the confusion Ruby realized Weiss had reached through her new hood to grab her shirt collar.

Ruby sat in combat class staring into space, still thinking about today's weirdness. She still wore the strange cloak. She found she could not separate it from her body. Blake was just finishing her fight with Cardin. She had been having a tougher time with it than usual, her strikes seemed to keep going wide, but she had gradually worn him down and finished him off with a kick to the head. Blake sheathed her weapon and gave Cardin a hand up. She began to walk away but then Cardin squared himself up and charged as if to- oh my god he's grabbing her butt! Ruby wasn't sure what happened first, Professor Goodwitch telekinetically pulling him to the floor or her sister screaming in rage. The next thing to happen though was Yang leaping over the desks and charging at his prone form. Purple rings encircled her and she froze in mid-air.

"Ms. Xiao Long. While I share your anger, you will have to leave Mr. Winchester's punishment to me." Said the professor. Yang nodded and Prof. Goodwitch put her down.

And then Yang charged at him again.

This process repeated a few more times until Professor Goodwitch finally had enough and removed Cardin from the area. After Yang calmed down for real and the professor returned order to the class. Idly she saw that JoJo was getting up to fight Pyrrha. They turned to face each other and readied their weapons, Pyrrha held hers while JoJo threw his into the air, so his semblance could hold it.

But a man caught it instead.

Ruby sat up in her chair. Standing (no floating!) next to Jojo was a huge, nearly naked, purple man. The strange 'person' held JoJo's gun to his hip with one hand on the trigger and the other just above the hammer. Ruby looked to Yang and her team, they didn't seem disturbed by the third fighter in the ring.

'They can't see him!'

Ruby started frantically looking around, searching for anyone that seemed to see what she was seeing. She stood up to get a better look at the people above her.

"Miss Rose! Please stay in your seat while class is in session." said Professor Goodwitch.

"I'm sorry! I'm, uh, not feeling well!" Ruby said frantically, leaving in a rush of rose petals.

Ruby was running down the halls. She pushed past a janitor she didn't recognize and headed towards the dorms. She needed some semblance of normalcy. She turned the corner and ran straight into a white breastplate.

"Ruby?" Jaune said from the ground.

"Jaune! Everything is going weird today and I don't know what to do," she said, shaking him by his breastplate.

"Look Ruby I've had a strange day too and I really just need to be alone right now."

"But Jaune I-" before she could finish she saw a strange. . . thing crawling over Jaune's back. "Jaune look over your shoulder!" she said.

"Wha-" Jaune looked over and saw the thing. "You mean you can see him Ruby?"

"I think we should all have a talk ursa." The thing said in a high, metallic voice.

The two students and the thing sat in team JNPR's room. Ruby wouldn't look at the thing on Jaune's shoulder and Jaune looked like he didn't know how it got there. The thing was the size of a large doll. it wore a black hoody with rabbit ears on the hood and a kettle helmet hanging of the back of its neck. It's legs looked like metal rods with wooden knee joints and its feet were like the frames department stores stick into display shoes. The hood cast a shadow over its face, only its beady, white eyes were visible.

"So, you can see me red-ursa?"

"Um, I'm not a red Ursa, but. . . yes?" Ruby was confused.

"Yeah, he ends all his speeches with 'ursa'. I decided to call him 'Ursa Alert'," Jaune added.

"That's right get used to it. Now if you can see me then you must have a Stand too. Right-ursa?" Ursa Alert asked.

"A what?" asked Ruby.

"A stand, you know, a guardian made of your will power. Probably coming with a cool design and weird powers. Not to mention a suave personality-ursa," It said with a wink.

"I don't know what you mean I just woke up and this new hood was around me and I can't get it off!" Ruby whined.

"Isn't that your same hood?" Jaune asked.

"No, it's- wait here," she said, rushing out the door. She returned a second later carrying her hood "This is my hood, this thing on me is- I don't know what it is," she said dejectedly.

Ursa Alert floated over to her and inspected both hoods. The Stand kept its' hands in the hoody pockets and its' knees were always at a 90-degree angle.

"So, you do have a stand-ursa."

"Eh?" they said in unison.

"This hood your wearing is your stand. A bit minimalist but I gotta say, red is def your color-ursa."

"But you said that stands looked like people and 'stand' next to their user," Jaune said.

"I said that's what they normally look like. A stand reflects the user so there are as many different stands as there are people-ursa."

"Um, excuse me?" they both turned to Ruby "Can we maybe start from the beginning?"

"Oh, sorry Ruby! Basically, when I woke up this guy was hovering over me. None of my teammates could see him so I said I wasn't feeling well and resigned myself to my mental breakdown. He started talking about who he was and what stands were. I didn't believe any of it until you said you could see him too," he said.

"Great to know how much you value my opinion-ursa."

"Well it was a lot to take in!"

"How did this happen to us?" Ruby asked.

"You both became stand users after you got cut by the stand arrow-ursa."

"The what?" Ruby asked.

"The golden arrowhead you both got cut by yesterday-ursa."

"Why did an arrow head give me another cloak?"

"And how did it create you?"

"One cut by the arrowhead will gain a stand or die. That's all I know-ursa."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Ruby incredulously.

"I have insight to my own nature. I don't know anything beyond that-ursa."

"Do you know what happened to the arrowhead?" asked Jaune.

"No."

Jaune sighed "Well I guess we're stand users now Ruby."

"Yeah and I think I know who else is. Come on!" Said Ruby, already walking out of the room.

She had to find JoJo.

She had no idea where JoJo lived.

They ran down to the central tower to ask Mrs. Goodwitch about them. They just turned into a corridor, the same one Ruby and Blake had seen the red man in a few days ago, when they froze. Standing in the corridor, chest heaving, was Cardin Winchester. At his feet was Glynda Goodwitch's unmoving body, blood dripping from her head.

"C-Cardin? What happened?" Ruby asked.

"I just gave this self-righteous bitch what was coming to her! She thinks she so high and mighty with her fancy semblance, but I've got something better!" Cardin began stomping on Goodwitch's body "you here that bitch?! I'm better than you! This is my Payback!"

Behind him a shape began to form. It looked like a legless suit of armor with Cardin's emblem on the chest. The helmet was a frog-mouth type within which one growing red eye gleamed. Instead of hands it had smaller versions of Cardin's mace at the end of each vambrace. Over top all of this was a red ferraiolo and a matching red galero.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted behind her.

"That's a stand isn't it?" she didn't need to wait for a response. She was already charging ahead. Even if she didn't have her weapon, even if she didn't understand how this had happened, she knew she needed to get Professor Goodwitch away from him.

She got within three feet of Cardin and stand charged to meet her. The stand's club fist hit air and Cardin was consumed in a cloud of rose petals. When the cloud cleared Cardin was fine but Goodwitch was no longer there. She was laying at Ruby's feet at the end of the hallway.

"oh, you bitch!" he shouted.

"shut up!" Jaune shouted. He was behind Cardin and made to tackle him. Ursa Alert was pulling on his hoodie trying to stop him.

Payback backhanded him into the wall without Cardin even looking.

Ruby launched herself at Cardin with her Speed and started to turn into rose petals.

'fool me once idiot' Cardin thought. He moved Payback behind him to intercept her.

And then Ruby drop kicked him in the chest.

An object's speed has a direct effect on its weight. Ruby slammed into Cardin with the force of a rhinoceros.

Cardin flew down the hallway and Ruby rushed over to Jaune. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and his eyes were vacant

"Jaune? Jaune wake up!" he didn't move

"R-Red-ursa." Came a voice from behind Jaune

"Ursa Alert?"

"One and only-ursa" the stand was moving sluggishly, and blood dribbled from the shadow beneath the hood.

"What happened to Jaune?"

"I imagine the broken ribs sent him into shock. Just a theory. Listen Red if I'm right then that guy's stand can ignore aura. You need to leave and get help-ursa."

"I'm not going to leave you guys with him. He could kill you by the time I get back!"

"you don't have your weapon and he won't keep falling for your tricks, now go-ursa!"

Ruby looked to her left. Cardin was slowly walking towards her with murder in his eyes. She looked to her right. Professor Goodwitch was still unconscious. Ruby began walking towards Cardin.

'okay Stand, I don't if you can move, and I know I haven't even given you a name yet, but I really need you to do what I'm picturing or else we might die.' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby and Cardin were 12 ft away now.

Ruby got into a runner's crouch. Cardin continued to approach.

9ft away

6ft away

Ruby's foot tore through the carpet as she sprinted towards Cardin's chest. He raised his arms in front of him to block but Ruby passed underneath him.

'Gotcha!' Cardin thought.

Payback was behind him waiting for her and slammed a fist into her side. Ruby spat out blood as she bounced across the floor, her own speed sent her tumbling down the hallway. She could've turned into rose petals to avoid the blow.

But she needed her stand to do that.

Ruby's stand had separated from Ruby as she passed under him and had wrapped around Cardin's face. He was clawing at the garment-stand and Payback was trying, and failing, to pull it off with its mace hands.

"Dammit Red! You can't leave your stand out like that. Any damage done to it will pass on to you-ursa!"

Cardin paused, and then Payback swung at the cloak. It hit only rose petals. . .

And then it hit Cardin's face.

Cardin fell to the ground, Payback faded away, and Ruby limped over to Jaune and Ursa Alert.

"Thanks Ursa, I started to worry he wasn't going to fall for it." Ruby smiled at the stand.

"Right. . .fall for it. No problem-ursa."

Ruby pulled out her scroll and called Ozpin's number before collapsing on the ground.

 **Passed out with internal bleeding. That seems like a good way to finish 2018. So I'll give some info on the different stands but I won't be using the alphabet ranking system.**

 **Ruby's stand will be named "Red like Roses" and it is an object-type stand that allows the Ruby to turn into rose petals. I'm basically retconning how Ruby's semblance changes from speed to rose petals in the show by giving her both abilities.**

 **Ursa Alert is a sentient long range-type stand. The name is a reference to Jaune's ringtone in season 2. I figure "Ursa Alert" is as good a name for that song as any.**

 **Payback is a close range, power-type stand with a range of about 3ft. As stated it's strikes ignore Aura. this is its' own special power not an inherent power of Stands.**

 **I'll see about getting a deviant art account so I can post the sketches I've done for these stands.**


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"the new cover art comes from kegi springfield and there are some notes about the story at the bottom/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"DiRunner was unavailable so I apologize for any errors /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Ruby limped out of the nurse's office. She had some bruising and soreness on her abdomen where Payback had struck her but was otherwise fine. Turns out wounding people with passive healing wasn't that easy and her and Jaune's aura had started healing them from the moment they were hit. Jaune was still unconscious but the nurse assured her it was normal for a wound as bad as his. Frankly he was lucky to be alive. She was lucky her sister hadn't stormed the nurse's office by now. between the injuries and how she got them she didn't think she could explain it all to her sister. She should probably call her team; the last time they saw her she had sprinted off with no explanation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"She realized this just as her sister grabbed her from behind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Ruby! Where have you been!? Why are you limping?! What happened!?" Yang shouted at her. She wasn't sure how angry she was but her eyes were still lilac so that was a good sign, right? Right?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Yang I'm still a bit injured here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Yang set her down gently but didn't take her hands off Ruby's shoulders./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""You really scared us Ruby. Weiss stormed off, Blake and I split up to look for you. Why didn't you call us if you were in danger?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Ruby set her shoulders and tried her best to explain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;" /-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""That utter dolt!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Weiss Schnee stalked through the halls of Beacon, angrily talking to herself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""First she almost makes us late for class and then she rushes out of combat class without even Professor Goodwitch's approval and apparently she can turn into rose petals?! When was she going to share that with us?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"She stomped down hall in silence for a while as her anger cooled to disappointment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I really thought she was going to start trying. It doesn't matter. I'll just have to make up for her slack!" she declared to the hallway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Weiss walked into a nearby training room but paused when she saw it wasn't empty. Mopping the arena was a janitor with high white hair. Before Weiss could leave to find another room, he called out to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I'll be finished in a moment mademoiselle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Thank you. It's Polnareff isn't it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""oui? Oh! Are you not the young lady I met a few days ago?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Weiss Schnee, a pleasure." she said with a curtsey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Jean-Pierre Polnareff, at your service" he said with a bow. "If I may ask, can I stay and watch your practice? I am a fan of swordplay you see."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Weiss acquiesced and stepped up to the arena. She went through her usual forms and then some fencing drills. She also threw in some aerial maneuvers with her glyphs to make it more interesting for her audience. After a half hour of this she paused to wipe sweat from her brow and to see her audience's reaction./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"The janitor stood with his arms crossed and a neutral expression./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Do you have a problem with my technique?" she said tersely. She put on a show for this plebian and he's just going to stand there!?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Just a few questions ma cherie" he said, walking up to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Like what?" she said defensively./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Why do you cock your arm so far back before you strike? It telegraphs your attack ahead of time. And you leave most of your body exposed by standing straight up, you should lean forward and place the guard of your sword in front of your face."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I will have you I studied under a master of the Von Bondi school of fencing! It is the most prestigious school of swordsmanship in Atlas, only available to members of the Atlas elite and high-ranking military officers! Who do you think you are to criticize it?" Weiss ended her tirade by pointing accusatorily at Polnareff./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""It can't be such a good school if they have such sloppy technique." Polnareff responded haughtily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""What would you even know? You're just a janitor!" Weiss snapped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Well why don't I show you?" he said, annoyed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""What do you mean?" Weiss asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, challenge you, Weiss Schnee, to a duel. I'll get a spare weapon from the storage room and we can have a spar. No semblances, only martial skill," he said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""As if I would lower myself to fighting a janitor. Do you even have aura?" she said with a huff./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Are you backing away from my challenge?" he said, quirking an eyebrow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Go get your weapon." she growled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Five minutes later Polnareff emerged carrying a large heater shield on his right arm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Is that your only weapon?" Weiss asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""It is all I need" he said cockily "we will fight until one of us is below 30%, agreed?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Agreed. Now ready yourself" Weiss said, assuming her stance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Polnareff moved his left foot back and raised his shield arm, pointing the bottom point of his shield at Weiss' face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"They paused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Weiss charged forward, lunging for Polnareff's torso and delivered a series of thrusts. Polnareff deflected each strike, the barest twitch of his shield enough to send the sword of its' mark. Weiss disengaged and reassessed her target. Polnareff waited only a moment before going on the offensive, going into a lunge and jabbing the corner of his shield at Weiss' head. Weiss bent backwards and moved into a one-handed handspring, she landed in a crouch and lunged low, aiming for his legs, her sword caught his left shin but Polnareff powered through and swung his shield downward, Weiss barely rolling out of the way. She rose to her feet and got two hits on Polnareff's shoulder before he raised his shield and charged forward. Weiss cartwheeled out of the way and managed to hit his exposed back. She had his rhythm now. She moved less now, only dodging enough to get out of the way and then exploiting the time it took him to recover from swinging that heavy shield. Little by little Weiss was wearing down his aura. Polnareff was now at 60% while Weiss was untouched./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""You are quick ma cher." He said between pants, his face dripped with sweat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""You are skilled as well. Does Beacon require even the janitors to be combatants?" she asked, even more out of breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I have studied swordsmanship most of my life, though aura is a recent addition to my repertoire. Semblance as well." he said with a grin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""You'll best use it if you hope to beat me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""We agreed we wouldn't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I'd make an exception for a mere janitor." she said with a smirk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""A generous offer, but I'll have to decline." Polnareff dropped into a ready stance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Suit yourself." she raised Myrtenaster and charged forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Instead of raising his shield or moving out of the way, Polnareff only took a few steps back. Weiss was a few feet away, she prepared to thrust./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"And then she slipped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Weiss' front foot slid forward putting her in a split./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"'Why is the floor wet?' Then the smell of musty heat hit her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"'Is that sweat? Did he stop to talk so his sweat would pool on the floor? That's disgusting!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Her thoughts were interrupted by Polnareff's shield. He had pivoted and now swung the shield at Weiss in a wide arc. Weiss was in no position to dodge. Her vision went white as the shield hit her head and she dimly felt herself skidding on the ground. Her senses came back in time to see Polnareff above swinging his shield down at her. Time seemed to slow down, and she barely had the presence of mind to raise Myrtenaster above in a vain attempt to block the blow. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"It never came./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"She heard grunts and crashes and she opened her eyes to see Polnareff skidding across the ring./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"A buzzer went of signaling that Polnareff's aura had dipped to 25% and had lost the match. Weiss walked over to her opponent as he picked himself off the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I'm sorry Mr. Polnareff, I think I activated my semblance on reflex. The match is yours." she said with a bow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Think nothing of it young épéiste, it was just a friendly spar and you were still trouncing me before then."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Yes, well, I'm sure I wouldn't have needed my semblance if you hadn't pulled that disgusting trick!" she deflected./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I will not apologize for strategy." He said with a huff./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Weiss smiled "Thank you for a productive sparring session Mr. Polnareff." Weiss curtseyed and walked out of the classroom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Polnareff watched Weiss leave the room before grabbing his head in frustration./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I can't believe I picked up a shield! If I picked a rapier, I could have used Silver Chariot and played it off as me being faster than her -Argh!" he said. "Still though I didn't expect le petit épéiste to have something like that. JoJo and the others will want to know about this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Because just as she closed her eyes before he struck, something materialized before Polnareff. Something Weiss had no business having./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;" /-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""So, you and Jaune have more superpowers now-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Well, Jaune's just kind of hangs around making snarky comments"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""-and Cardin does too, and he's the one that hurt you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Yep, that's about it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""I'm going to kill him." Yang said, striding off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Ruby appeared ahead of her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Yang no!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Yang yes." She pushed past Ruby./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"She was interrupted by Pyrrha running into both of them, knocking the two of them down and walking further down the hall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""What the hell P-money!?" Yang shouted, but Pyrrha didn't seem to hear her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""sorry about her." Ren's voice called from behind them. Ren and Nora walked towards the sisters and helped them up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""she's kind of intent on checking on Jaune right now. She jumped out of our window when we heard the news."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Wow. Jaune needs to take a hint before she just up and jumps him in class."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Ren just smiled while Nora looked at Ren very intensely./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"The four of them walked back to the nurse's office. Nora and Ren tried to ask Ruby about what happened, but she just deflected with "Cardin was being a bully" and that seemed to satisfy them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"They walked into the nurse's office and froze. Jaune was lying unconscious in a bed. That was normal. Ursa Alert was hovering next to him. That was normal to the one person who could see him. Pyrrha was collapsed on the floor with a thin line of blood on dripping from her neck. That wasn't normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;" /-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Nora's pov/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"I was fidgeting in my chair while Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch stood around Jaune-Jaune and Pyrrha's beds. Yang had called her teammates but only the white one showed up. Pyrrha wasn't bleeding from the neck like we thought but she was running a high fever and wouldn't wake up. Ozpin and Goodwitch had interviewed them and now they were just. . .waiting. Ozpin had made a call and we were just sitting here! I hated just sitting. That was Ren's thing and as much as I loved but not loved-loved Ren it was not for me. I was about to voice my displeasure when the door opened. A large man in a black coat I saw in combat class entered along with an old, buff guy and a dark-skinned man in red and white robes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""JoJo?" Ruby asked from across the room. That didn't sound like his name, but I'd been wrong before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"The dark -skinned man stepped forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""hello, I am Muhammed Avdol and this gentleman is Joseph Joestar and I believe some of you have already met Jotaro."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"That was his name! But why was Ruby calling him JoJo? Could I also call him JoJo, or should I ask first? I'll just call him JoJo and see if he calls me on it. The JoJo in question was standing over Pyrrha and-hey!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""What do you think you're doing to Pyrrha!" I pointed at the molester right in the act. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"The brute didn't seem fazed by my opening move and retaliated by walking over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""There was a cut on her neck, right?" a clever diversion but I'd play along for now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""That's right. What's it to you-hey!" the brute had grabbed a Ren-only part of my shirt and hoisted me into the air. So Pyrrha was just a distraction so he could get his hands on me! It was obvious in hindsight. I counterattacked with a right hook straight at his jaw. But he caught with his third hand! It was purple and joined at the elbow of his left arm. Since when could he do that? Well I'll just respond with a third hand of her own! I swung at him with a left and when another purple hand blocked it, I let out a third hand, this one grey with blue markings, and decked him right in the face, sending him flying. Ha! Take that mister. . .wait. Why did that work. How did that work? I only have two hands! I looked at the grey hand next to my left and followed it behind me to a giant man with stone-like skin and bright orange beard. All of my friends were looking at the stranger at I in shock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Boop~" I booped it on the belly button./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Boop." He responded with a boop to my nose. His voice was really high and soft./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""All of you check yourselves for small cuts or bloodstains on your clothes!" the pervert shouted from across the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"I checked my shirt and saw a brown-red stain near the area the molester had grabbed me. There was a chorus of affirmatives around so that they must have also found similar stains on them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"The old man spoke up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Well I guess that settles it. All of you-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"The door to the nurse's office burst open and a white haired man ran into the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;""Mr. Joestar! One of the students here is a stand user!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"The old man facepalmed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"End of chapter/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Just to be clear I'm not shipping Weiss and Polnareff, I just think they're similar characters and would naturally hit it off./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"the Nora bit was my first attempt to write in the first person so I'm sorry if I didn't write clearly. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"So RWBY and JNPR are all stand users, though Blake is strangely absent, but I will say now that JNPR will have a very small role in the story. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"Now here's an honest question: what do you think of Polnareff speaking French? I don't think he uses very much in the manga, but I thought it could be a fun change of pace./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 8pt; color: #222222; line-height: 15.6933px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px;"On a more important note I'm going to be back-burnering this story so I can start some new ones. I also want to start writing longer chapters than what I've been doing. This isn't a Hiatus but don't expect another chapter this month./span/strong/p 


End file.
